User talk:Xensyria
Talk page history Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xensyria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sclera1 (Talk) 20:34, January 15, 2011 thanks for the help =) i was wondering, do u know about the stories as well by any chance? =)Sclera1 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I've read a lot of them. :) For the time being I'm just going to fix stuff up rather than add story summaries, but when I've finished and if I've got the time then I'd like to try to add more detail to each article. Have you read them yourself? :) Xensyria 02:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much =) Sclera1 01:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, nice job with everything, but i was juyst wondering, i don't really see why comic book stories are in the free pople categories? cheers Sclera1 03:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) and cheers for deleting that picture too, my bad. I have to admit about the Free Humans thing, I made it because the free surface dwelling humans caught my interest (I'd assumed that the ones in Matriculated weren't actually part of the resistance when I watched it). The crazy old man from "A Sword of a Different Color" is was the second one I remember, but as he hasn't got an article yet I added the whole article to the category... the same with the renegades in "The King of Never Return". When they have articles (I'll get around to it eventually if you don't beat me to it;) I'll tag them and probably remove it from the comics' articles. Do I make any sense? :) Xensyria 04:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) o ok then, thats fine =) Sclera1 04:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I've just discovered Template:Delete and started using it on a couple of articles can you check these out and delete them, or are you not able to? Xensyria 08:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) i think i can, yeah Sclera1 10:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry, most of the sources i was able to obtain were all that i could find, but i do have a link fr the free Prima guide electronic scan somewhere il try and find the location again Sclera1 09:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC)soon, I've compiled most of the characters that appear in the Matrix online, which also incluides a source containing a lot of info on characters: Characters in The Matrix Online sorry about the mass of comments, forgot my signiture Sclera1 12:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering, i can easily do the MXO, maybe could you please help complete the matrix cpomic stuff like the things in references, cheers =) Sclera1 06:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, the Prima guide scans would be awesome if you find the link. You've done a good job on the Matrix Online stuff: I was just interested in the story; what happened and whatnot and after posting this I found the "Memory Book" I was looking forarchived here: http://www.thematrix.rumbaar.net/ :I'll try to write up summaries of the stories first, perhaps a short one for Wikipedia and a more detailed version for the page here, and then go on to characters (perhaps I'll make a template for comics characters) and things referenced to. I won't be in a rush to do it though, as I'm going to have less time to spend. :Anyway, what're you planning next, got anything lined up? A new skin for the site (matrix code falling on the left & right in gifs with green on black text would really make it stand out) sounds like it could be a fun project, if you like the idea we could give it a go :) --xensyriaT 10:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) thats fine, im sometimes busy too, whenever you are free to do it is definately fine with me =)Sclera1 13:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I now know how to alter the Theme with . I'd need Admin privilages to do it though: can you use to make me an admin, or if not how would I get access rights to do so? Cheers :) --xensyriaT 17:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Man Who Knew Too Much I noticed you posted a few of the pics from the original story "The Man Who Knew Too Much" by W. Wilber W. and I was wondering if you happened to have all 6 pics from the complete story that you could email to me? My email addy is: nightprowler537 at hotmail dot com Thanks so much if you have this because not only was it removed from the Matrix website, but now the entire site is entirely inaccessible. Thank you in advance for your help. 05:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Email sent: let me know if you get it. Sorry for the delay: it's been a hectic week --xensyriaT 16:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Merovengian Thankx for the correction in the caption. it was a careless mistake. I was also editing Morpheus' photo before adding that one which caused the mishap. Thanks again. --Nisheeth--13:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I have got the pictures on my computer. I just take a screen shot of the scene I want while it is running in full screen, Go to paint and save it as a .png image. then I edit it using Photoshop. --Nisheeth--13:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin t The Matrix Wiki hey i was wondering, because i have a lot of other stuff to do and other commitments, im considering passing the role of this wikia's admin to hopefully you, due to your excellent work. If you would like to be admin, il tell the wikia staff to appoint you as the admin. it wuld also make editing more efficient, because you won't need to ask for permission for implemnting helpful sugestions, let me know if you want the role, cheers Sclera1 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, and thanks, il go see the admin as soon as i an =) Sclera1 11:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Humans No problem. And conrats about becoming the new Admin. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 11:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers :) --xensyriaT 13:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Requested Pictures Here are the photos you requested. These are the only shots that show Neo and the Architect i one shot. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks: both are what I was hopig for, but I especially like the first one. I'll add them to some articles later. Much appreciated! --xensyriaT 14:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I have made a gallery of the pictures I have uploaded to the Wiki on my User page. But there is a large gap between the first row and the second one, the second one and the third and so on. How to reduce the space they take? Please advise [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) To do list Could you plese put up a to do (only about the movies part.) list on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gallery and To Do list Understood it. Thanks [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Niobe's Picture Here is one picture as you requested. I will get oter pictures ASAP. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Cheeers, that one's good, but do you know if she always wears her hair up? I'm trying to find one that matches the last frame of p.154 in I Kant (I'll try to scan it if I can) with a woman with long straight dark hair going past her shoulders. --xensyriaT 14:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : No idea. But every time I have seen her, her hair is up.And here are two more pictures. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Matrix Revoltions/Cast and Crew I have made a Cast and Crew page for Matrix Revolutions. I used a table with 3 columns and many rows (over 40). I have added pictires in the table's third column to help reader;s identify the characters. But those pictures are not of the same size and doesn't look good. Could you tell me how to set them as equal, like it does in the Gallery. by cropping it. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) patrick I haven't heard of patrick in the Matrix at all, and i don't beleive i saw him in The Matrix revolutions Sclera1 01:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nisheeth Have you played Enter the Matrix or the Matrix Online? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for correcting that mistake. Actually I just copied the set of events and changed teh numbers of the time zion was destroyed. Forgot to correct this. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Games and Timeline First, I asked because if you did, you could help me in the Timeling page. I have made a cast and crew page for Reloaded and Revolutions. I think I will soon make one for The matrix as well. I don't know which category should they come under? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I have no problem with you replying like that. : So should I rename them to be their own pages? : And as for the new categories, Cast is fine but I haven't made any crew pages yet. : So have you created those categories, because I don't know how to make a category. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I have also made The Matrix Revolutions/Quotes, The Matrix Reloaded/Quotes, The Matrix Reloaded/Mistakes. Should I rename them as well? : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC)